1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices, and particularly to a multi-lamp driving circuit for a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Discharge lamps are commonly employed as backlights in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. In larger liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, such as televisions, a plurality of discharge lamps are often employed to achieve better lighting and meet practical brightness requirements. In practice, current flowing through the plurality of discharge lamps are difficult to be uniform due to different electrical characteristics of the lamps, which results in uneven brightness for the LCD devices.
A commonly used multi-lamp driving circuit directs transformers disposed between two ends of the lamps to balance current flowing through the lamps, with one lamp connected to one transformer therein. However, with an increase in the number of lamps, the number of transformers increases correspondingly, resulting in increased device size and cost.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.